Suspension Surprise
by poxapoexjAnN
Summary: Some of the Slytherins, Some of the Gryphindors have detention for 2 weeks and 2 hours each day. What do one of the Slytherins do, to make this detention spicy?
1. Brilliant!

**Suspension Surprise **

**Chapter 1: Brilliant! **

Ginny sat on the cold seat next to her best friend Josephine Amery. Josephine was just like Ginny. She had freckles and short wavy blonde hair. She was in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She played as a chaser. Josephine known as Joey always liked Ron Weasley. Ginny didn't care who or what they did to Ron. She always approved who Ron was going out with, which was Hermione Granger.

"Ginny Weasley?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes Professor" Ginny responded.

"Answer the question" Professor Snape replied.

"Can you repeat the question Sir?" Ginny asked.

"10 points off of Gryffindor and 2 weeks detention" Professor Snape stated moving on to another person.

"Oh come on" Ginny whispered.

"Mrs. Amery?" Professor Snape asked.

"What?" Joey replied looking up.

"What? Is that a way to treat a Professor?" Professor Snape responded.

"Only for you" Joey said coldly. Professor Snape smirked.

"Than I should treat a student the way the student treats me, 40 points off and 2 weeks detention." Professor Snape responded. Joey could here "come on's" and "Thanks a lot" around the room.

"Oh come on!" Joey whispered.

"What? Want me to add 1 more week of detention?" Professor Snape assumed. Joey shook her head.

"Class dismissed" Professor Snape said on the sound of the bell. "Except for Ginny and Josephine."

Ginny and Joey stopped and sighed. They walked over to there Professor and waited till he spoke.

"Your detention starts today, here are your passes" Professor Snape said handing them blue plastic cards. They nodded and took the passes. They left the room. The passes were for them to be excused form traveling the halls to go to detention.

"It's not fair! I didn't hear him say a question!" Ginny whined running towards the great hall.

"Yeah... you don't deserve this, but I do. I did this because I wanted to have detention with you!" Joey said cheerfully following her friend.

"Aww!" a voice behind them spat.

They both stopped in there tracks and turned around.

"Malfoy do you have any thing else to do then to stalk other people?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, NO!" Draco laughed with his best friend Blaise Zambini.

"No wonder you only have one friend" Joey mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say mud blood?" Draco asked. Yeah its true, Josephine Amery is a muggle born. Her mom is a muggle and her dad is a wizard.

"I said no won-"Joey began but got cut off.

"I know what you said mud blood, your too bloody stupid to answer me." Draco said, as he looked at Joey and Ginny's detention passes. "Oh I see you got detention" He took out a blue plastic pass from his pocket. "See you guys there." He smiled then left with his twin.

"Great, can this day get any better?" Ginny said sardonically. Joey rolled her eyes and shook her head. She left for dinner and Ginny followed.

They sat next to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hermione and Ron were holding hands.

"Hey guys, see you have detention too" Hermione said and took out her blue detention pass, Harry and Ron also took there's out.

"What's the reason?" Ginny asked them.

"Harry was day dreaming and Ron and I were passing notes around" Hermione said smiling at Ron. "How about you guys?"

"I didn't hear the question so he thought I wasn't paying attention, Joey here was mean and stupid just because she wanted to serve detention with me." Ginny said.

"Well I'm going to go early for detention because I might get another week" Ginny said standing up. "Are you coming Joey?"

"Yeah!" Joey said staring at Ron's hand, than she followed Ginny towards Professor Snape's class room. They ran towards the class room and knocked on the door but, there was no answer.

They walked in and looked around the room.

"Finally you guys came!" a person behind the green chair said. The chair turned around revealing pale blonde hair and gray eyes.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny asked sitting down on her seat.

"Well, I have detention too." Draco said fiddling with his pen

"So were just going to sit here?" Ginny asked resting her head on her hand.

"Yeah, that's detention. We leave 3 hours from now" Joey said yawning.

"Sorry I'm late Profe- Malfoy?" Hermione said coming in with Ron.

"Yeah I have detention too" Draco responded.

"Oh" Hermione replied sitting next to Ginny, Joey and Ron.

Harry came in and sat down next to Joey. "What is Malfoy doing here?"

"I have DETENTION TOO!" Draco screamed.

1 minute later 2 more people showed up.

"Great, just my luck more Slytherins slither into detention!" Ginny screamed staring at the brunette haired boy and girl.

"Hello, Zambini, Parkinson" Draco said nodding to each of them.

Pansy was carrying and Evian bottle and Blaise was eating marsh mallows.

"There's no eating in detention!" Hermione screamed staring at Blaise eating.

"Well, do you see any professors here?" Blaise asked.

"No" Ginny replied.

"Okay then" Blaise said.

"Why are you in detention?" Joey asked Blaise.

"Because I came in late" Blaise responded.

"Oh, how bout you Parkinson?" Joey asked.

"I didn't know the answer to some stupid question" Pansy replied taking out her Evian bottle.

There was silence in the room. Ron was sleeping, Hermione stretching, Ginny was tapping her foot, Joey was staring at Ron, Harry was looking around the room, Draco was looking through Professor's Snape's desk, Pansy was reading a book, and Blaise took out another pack of marshmallows.

"That's it!" Pansy screamed. "We have to do something to let the time go by! It's only past 20 minutes!"

"What are we going to do then?" Ginny asked.

Pansy took out her empty Evian bottle and replied "Let's play a little game."

(AN I think I'm going to cancel the real friends... R&R! Please!!!)


	2. Dare

Hermione's eyes widened and replied "You got to be joking, were in Professors Snape's classroom. God only knows whats in this Slytherin hellhole. There probably watching us. You know Professor Dumbledore will no let us stay in a classroom along without a teacher!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "WEll i'm up for this game."

" If little Weaslette is doing it, that so will I" Draco snapped right after Ginny's statement.

"Ginny, no. You can't play spin the bottle. Your too young!" Ron said looking at Draco with narrow eyes.

" For Merlin's sake Ron. I'm 15!" Ginny screamed. Pansy and Draco were part of a circle and Ginny joined sitting across for Pansy. Joey shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the half broken circle. Joey sat next to Ginny and put her butt on the heels of her foot.

Hermione, who was looking at Ginny, got up and slowly walked to the circle. Ron looked at her confused and said "Your actually going to join that game?"

Hermione replied " Hey its better than just sitting around." Hermione sat down between Joey and Draco.

Blaise, who was staring out of the window, sighed and looked down. He turned around and walked toward the bottle bunch and sat down. Blaise sat next to Hermione but , he shook his head and stood up. He walked across Hermione and sat down. Blaise stared at the cracked floor right in front of him. He thought he had a better chance to get a kiss from, Hermione.

Everyone else except Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were sitting in the circle. Ron turned to Harry, who was sleeping, and ran towards the circle. He slowly sat down next to his sister and said " Alright I'm in too but, i cant kiss my sister, thats gross. Let Harry rest for a bit."

"We know Ron. Now sit down" Hermione said resting her head on her hand.

Draco raised an eye brow and said to Pansy "Alright Go"

Pansy said " We'll go in alphabetical order. So .." Pansy thought for a while" Alright , Blaise go."

Blaise took the bottle from Pansy's hand and glanced at Hermione. He laid the bottle on the middle of the circle and was about to twirl it, but Pansy interrupted "Wait, lets spice it up alittle bit. If it lands on your opposite sex, opposite sex meaning the opposite gender from you.."

"We know what it means" Ron protested.Pansy gave him a weak smile and continued "Than the person sitting to the right of you, tell you a dare, and you have to do it."

"What if the person next to you was the person who's bottle pointed to you?" Ginny asked anxiously.

Pansy replied "Than the person on your left has to tell it. Opposites and opposites." Pansy nodded to Blaise.

Blaise spun the bottle...

**Spin**

**Spin**

**Spin**

**Spin**

**PANSY!**

Blaise was paralyzed. Pansy stood on her knees and reached her body closer to Blaise's. Blaise leaned over but, paused. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He had not forgotten that to the right of Pansy , was Draco and Draco was a nasty boy. Finally, he reached over and gave Pansy a peck in the lips.

Draco raise his eye brow and said "I'm im in the right of Pansy so , DARE DARE! I dare you to give a hickey to Pansy Parkinson in the broom closet."

Blaise's mouth opened widely. "And what are the consequences?"

"The consequences are, you have eat one of them spiders" Draco replied pointing at the spider in the corner. The spider was a mommy long legs and was really thin and big. Blaise hated spiders so much that he got introuble for making a spell to kill all the spiders in a forest. Blaise gulped, a quiet gulp.

"Come on Pansy" Blaise said walking towards the closet. Pansy followed and closed the broom closet door behind her after she went in.

"Well, that wasn't so hard now." Draco said. " Now who's the next person" Draco thought a little bit and said "Ahh.. that's right.. me"

( sorry i could't up date more. My computer broke down and I'm using my brother's)


End file.
